


That Feel good?

by xfandomwritingsx



Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “That was kind of hot.”/“What? Does that feel good?”
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	That Feel good?

You’re distracting him. He’s supposed to be filling out paperwork. Instead, his eyes are fluttering shut as your fingers knead into his shoulders from behind his chair. He gives a groan and puts his pen down, hanging his head.

“What?” you coo gently. “Does that feel good?”

“Sweetheart, if I don’t get this paperwork done, I’m not going to be able to get home at a decent hour.” He turns his head enough so you can see the heated look in his eyes. “And I want you awake when I get home.” You stop rubbing his shoulders and dip your hands down the front of his uniform.

“Well then you better keep working.” The sultry tone you use lets him know you have no intention of stopping what you’re doing. The phone on his desk rings though and he slides his chair to the side to answer it, voice just a little hoarse.

Not one to give up, you slip up next to him and spin his chair to face you, the phone cord stretching over his shoulder. He eyes you curiously, but keeps listening to whatever the person on the other end of the line is saying. He responds halfheartedly and watches as you slide down onto your knees between his legs.

His eyes are hard, both threatening and daring. As you glide your palms up his thighs and towards his belt, he runs a hand into your hair and gives a slight tug, making sure you’re looking at him. You know if you keep going, he’s going to punish you later, which does nothing but encourage you.

His voice sputters on his phone call once you pull his dick out of his pants. His eyes, when they don’t flutter closed, are still trained on you as if he’s angry, but the hand in your hair is pulling you down to him, coaxing you to take him in your mouth. You’re all too happy to oblige and take an immense amount of pleasure in the way he can’t stop his moan.

“Look,” he says breathlessly into the phone. “I’ve got better things to do right now. I’ll deal with you later.” Without another word to whoever he was talking to, he slams the phone back on the receiver and pulls you off of his dick. “That was kinda hot,” he admits. You give him a smile which he returns briefly before commanding, “Now finish what you started.”


End file.
